


Kaito and Shinichi do the Nasty

by wintershade255



Category: Cased Closed, Magic Kaito
Genre: Ficforafriend, M/M, kaitoxshinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershade255/pseuds/wintershade255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic for a friend work lol don't kill me and my yaoi self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaito and Shinichi do the Nasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knsaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knsaph/gifts).



"Welcome, Mr. Kudo. The headmaster is expecting you." Instated a guard, in which was blocking the entrance to a wonderfully built chateau. He stepped aside, and I strolled in, knowing what was about to happen. The carved marble walls were covered with images of reenacted yaoi plays, and the ceiling covered with scenes of homosexual acts of defiance. I was intriged, but nothing made me happier than yaoi! The twisted halls I traversed through lead to a small room, with a large bed spread (AN- haha just like kaitos ass is gonna be) across the length of it. On the bed was a familar figure, in a familar pose I knew all too well. "Kaito." Said the figure, reaching his fingers out to greet me. "Join me, friend." He patted the bed, instating for me to sit. I sat down, letting the bed grope my buttocks in the best way. The figure leaned closer and kissed me, grasping my neck to pull me closer. I gave into it, letting my body slowly relapse into it's primal state. Sex is the one thing I crave, and Shinichi was finally feeding this feeling. I moaned has he carassed my breast, gradually lowering his hand down the small of my back. He reached his fingers down into my trousers, feeling around my tender, very erect, penis. He tugged in it, going back and forth across the shaft. He pulled down my leg blankets, his face hot with excitement. He moved closer to my ear, and whispered, "Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
